Class A Civil War
by D.C Draco
Summary: The Final Term is coming to an end and the Final Exams are around the corner. So what happens when Aizawa and the Teachers of UA divides the Class to Heroes and Villains for the Final Practical Exams? You get a Civil War.
1. Declaration of War

**AN: I am Alive. And to those familiar with me Yes I have a new fic. IF you ever wonder what happened to the others rest assured they havent been abandoned. This is just a short one to practice my writing and I will get back to the others once this is finish.**

 **This actually has a SB mirror...somewhat. I actually post a initial draft there and have atleast 6 chapters out on that side while I will slowly update this. So the SB one would finish first way ahead of this.**

 **First off this is going to be DekuMomo. Why? Because This archive is full of... *shudders* Yaoi. There is so much Yaoi that I don't even know how to react. And if it aint Yaoi it would be Bakugou x Uraraka or Todoroki x Yaoyorozu. There's no... how should I say this... diversity would be the best to describe it. And if it aint that then theirs the ever growing Villain!Deku. So how do I make this Unique?**

 **Deku X Momo + Villain Deku that doesnt actually turn Deku into a Villain. This is how I explore the thought of a Villainous Deku while still being a Hero at the same time. Also Villain Momo. Seriously no one ever thought of a Villain Momo.**

Disclaimer: All Rights belong to their respective Owner. I own nothing.

* * *

Class 1-A Civil War: Declaration of War

Final Exams were around the corner now. Students from different levels from across different departments within Yuuei Academy were growing anxious as the days roll pass and the test grew near, none more so than the Class 1A. Especially now that Aizawa-sensei will finally reveal what kind of practical exam they will be having... Hopefully.

I couldn't help but fidget in my seat in anticipation. Eyes upfront where Aizawa-sensei continued to drone on about what to expect from the written portion of the exams. Even though the written portion makes up half your final exam score it wasn't what made me anxious or restless however, I was fairly confident when it come to my academics.

As I figured that sensei might drone on for a while, my mind began to wander trying to figure out what kind of practical exam we would have. I thought about what we had learned and maybe find hints to what we would be doing. I recalled the Final exam last semester was about shining a light on our psychological weaknesses and pushing pass them, those range from self-esteem issues like Todoroki and Yaoyorozu to narrow-mindedness of Kaminari and Ashido to even cooperation issues like mine and Kacchan.

"... That covers all of what to expect from the Written Exams." Aizawa stated snapping me from my inner thoughts. Now my full attention was now on our homeroom teacher, it wasn't mine alone. Everyone in class was now solely focus on the man up front if he was willing to say anything with regards to the Practical portion of the exams. As if sensing the expectations of class, Aizawa-sensei could only sigh in annoyance before giving in. "I will now tell you all about the Practical portion of the Final exam."

We almost leap out of joy, key word being almost cause immediately he sent the entire class a cold glare that even sent shivers down Todoroki's spine. I should know cause we all did.

"Midoriya Izuku, and Bakugou Katsuki. Front and Center." He called out, drawing Kacchan and my attention. I glance at Kacchan's direction to gauge his reaction only for him to silently stand and made his way upfront I followed soon after. I stand to sensei's left while Kacchan stood at his right, I couldn't help but be restless as the rest of the class eyed both of us, I could even sense the questions forming in their head.

"The Practical Exam will be a battle between Villains and Heroes. A call back to your first Exercise with All Might." Sensei began, writing it down on the blackboard behind us. "Villain Team will be led by Midoriya while Hero Team will be led by Bakugou." That caught me by surprise but it wasn't just me.

"Sensei! Are you sure it not the other way around?" Kirishima-san pipe in with a snigger much to the irritation of the explosive quirk user though miraculously he didn't bite back.

"The Faculty and Staff had decided their roles. As for the division for the rest of the class, it is entirely up to you which side you choose as long as one side has at least two people its free game." Sensei explained. "You must choose now to avoid Leaders influencing your choices at a later time."

That got me and the entire class riled up and excited, there were excited discussion between my classmates and I couldn't help but wonder who would join me.

"Sensei! I would like to join Heroes Side!" Kirishima was the first to decide joining Kacchan on sensei's right side. It was soon followed by Kaminari as well. Both were understandably joining Kacchan's side since they were his closes friends in class despite the denials he would roar every so often that it would be brought up. What surprise me and sadden me was the next two who chose sides. Iida and Uraraka.

"Sensei! Uraraka-san and I choose to join the Hero Team!" Iida announce as boisterous as ever. The words catching me and the rest of the class by surprise.

"Oh? For a moment there I thought you two would join the Villain Team, what made you think otherwise?" Aizawa-sensei asked surprise evident on his bored tone.

"To be honest sensei, I wanted to fight against Midoriya-kun again after the Sports Festival. As a friends and a person who was helped by him, I had learned a lot but this time I want to learn from him not as someone by his side but as someone who will fight against him." The resolve in Iida-kun's voice was prevalent and clear and I couldn't help but nod and smile at his direction which he returned in kind.

"I as well!" Uraraka declared with a firmer tone that I had to double take if it was truly Uraraka. "Deku-kun had been helpful as a friend that I too wanted to see and learn from him as an enemy. And I wanted to keep my promise back during the Sports Festival to fight against Deku-kun."

"Very well. You can join Hero Team."

"Thank you Aizawa-sensei"

"What's this Deku? Even your friends aren't going to join you! It really shows that you really are weak!" Kacchan taunted which actually caught me off guard since I was stunned by what they had said. It was kinda funny when both Iida and Uraraka gave him a dirty look which ease my worries about them abandoning me.

"What kind of friends are you? Friends needs to stick together am I right?" Mineta spoke up as he made his way up front which was followed by Tsuyu, both of whom stood by my side. "Sensei we will be joining the Villain Team"

"Mineta-san... Tsuyu-chan..." I promised All Might I wouldn't cry... I promised...

"I got your back Midoriya-kun!" I promised...

"I am repaying my debt to you Midoriya-kun" I'm not crying...

"Oi! Don't cry on me Midoriya!"

Dammit...

-0-

Soon after my classmates one by one decided to join side. Tokoyami, Sato, Ojiro, Aoyama, and Hagakure joining Kacchan while Ashido, Koda, Sero, and Shouji joining my team. Leaving only Jiro, Yaoyorozu, and Todoroki undecided... Not for long thought.

"I'm joining the Hero Team, Sensei." Todoroki announce as he made his way down towards the right ignoring the glare Kacchan was giving him. " This is the perfect opportunity for me to pay Midoriya back by becoming his enemy even if I have to align with Bakugou."

"What was that scar face? Wanna fight me?"

"No, after all we all have the common enemy I rather we work together for that."

"Tch, as long as you don't get in my way"

"Likewise."

I had to hold down a laugh as I watch the two bicker but the rest of the class could only sweat drop at the current predicament of the Hero Team.

"Will they be okay?" I heard Mineta ask to no one in particular and no one was keen on answering that question. I've seen personalities clash but this was taking the cake by far. But I could definitely say that there is camaraderie in them that they don't realized... the only problem was it was aimed at him.

"I will join the Villain Team" Yaoyorozu declared making her way towards the front only to hesitate when Jiro didn't make a move.

"Then I will join the Hero Team" Jiro said making her own way on the other side.

"What?" Apparently her action caught Yaoyorozu by surprise.

"Sorry, Momo but just like the rest I too want to beat someone... and that is you! I want to test out what I can do against you and learn and grow from this experience." It took a moment or two before Yaoyorozu replied but it wasn't with words. It was a nod and smile like what I did with Iida and Uraraka. Words would be deluded. Speaking would weaken resolve. Actions need to be taken. They showed more.

"With this Class 1A has been divided." Sensei announce as he wrote the last name on the board. I took a glance at it and read the group up.

Hero Team: 12

Lead: Bakugou

Vice: Todoroki

Members: Kirishima, Kaminari, Iida, Uraraka, Tokoyami, Sato, Ojiro, Aoyama, Hagakure, and Jiro

Villain Team: 8

Lead: Midoriya

Vice: Yaoyozoru

Members: Asui, Mineta, Ashido, Koda, Sero, and Shouji

Looking at the line up I realized we were outnumbered and outmatch but that doesn't mean we were going to lose that easily. What we lack in power we had more ways to make up for it with utility and flexibility within the group.

"Before I dismiss this class I would like Midoriya and Yaoyozoru to follow me to the faculty office. That is all." Aizawa said dismissively before walking out the door.

I look at my Yaoyorozu wondering if she had an idea why we were called. She shook her head, apparently her guess was good as mine. We followed soon after when then noise started back up inside the classroom when Mineta taunted Iida and soon devolve into a round of taunts and insults... I just hope they won't go overboard with this.

-0-

"You're here Midoriya boy!" I heard the all too familiar voice of All Might as I entered the one of the rooms used by the Faculty when they meet with guess or students alike. It wasn't just All Might and Aizawa-sensei waiting for us, Principal Nedzu and Midnight-sensei was there as well.

"So the Villains had finally come" The bear/mouse principal exclaimed too excitedly for me, the words made me flinch given how much I had gotten involve with Villains I never thought that word would be associated with me even in a simulation. "Whoops sorry got too carried away there" he immediately apologized, apparently it was evident not just on my face but on my classmate as well. "With this we can finally start our discussion."

"Discussion?" I asked to no one in particular confused as to what the principal was talking about.

"A Villain's objectives." Aizawa answered straight as always. "You learned this during Heroics class that a Villain have different objectives. They range from Terrorism, to simple mugging. We are here to discuss those Objectives as well as other details."

"With that said I shall now present to you your Objectives as a Villains" This time it was Midnight-sensei that chirp in handing us a sheet of paper. With a small thank you I accepted it and began reading the details my Vice also started reading the moment she receives her own paper. As I continued to read through our Objective each one as simple as the next but what caught my interest was the final and last objective which had only one word...

"Escape?"

"Yes, at the end of the day the last and most important of all objective of a Villain is to escape capture regardless of what happens to the rest of the Objectives." Principal Nedzu explained while pacing back and forth. "This is the essential for both Heroes and Villain in whether the latter will cause havoc another day or be sent behind bars!" But... "But there are conditions for your Escape! First off is only Escape when all of the other objectives are lost or when the other members of your team have been disabled or captured. Second is that for Escape to be successful either one of you must reach the exit or both of you reach the exit. Escape won't be successful if any other members exit without you."

"Which means..." I hesitated fully knowing what the answer was to come... after all I saw it first-hand a couple of times already.

"It means you Midoriya Shoenen and you Yaoyorozu Shoujo are the only one capable of using Escape. You both should know that no matter if a pawns escape, the moment the King or Queen is capture it would already mean you lost. That's why as Villains it is imperative that the King must survive if not the one that carries its Will. You both know full well what happened in Kamino Ward." We both wince, it was still a sore spot for us who was there to talk about the events that transpired there.

"Your Objective excluding Escape and other detail will be revealed to the Hero Team, it is within your disgression if you are willing to share all of this to your teammates or just as selective as the Council" Aizawa-sensei said drearily. "Now for the other details"

"Yes of course" Principal Nedzu nodded his excitement returning before he turned to address us students. "Who else do you wanna join?"

"I have a few names in mind..."


	2. Hero Side: Plan Alpha

**AN: I'm back! With a new chapter. I'm just letting this catch up somewhat to the SpaceBattles Version of this. This one is edited and corrected...somewhat. If you catch any errors please notify me in the Review that would be nice.**

 **Also I am inviting you people to join us in Space Battles and share your own ideas and snips to the SpaceBattles Hero Academia FanFic Thread. You may never know what you can read there. Trust me. I never knew I needed Renamon as Deku's Digimon until read it.**

 **Also AstolfoMineta. That is all.**

Disclaimer: All Rights are owned by their respective Owners. I own Nothing.

* * *

Class 1-A: Civil War  
Hero Side

The silence was thick. It was heavy. It showed how serious the situation really is. It showed how serious facing Izuku "Deku" Midoriya really is.

It had been an hour since Aizawa-sensei declared that the Classroom would now be used by the Villain Team at the end of the afternoon classes starting today until the end of the Practical Exams which was a week and a half away. Some tried to protest only to be silence by sensei's glare that and the paper signed and sealed by the Principal himself declaring that Class 1A will be use by the Villain Team until the Practical ends. To our surprise Bakugou didn't even once protested and instead requested that the Dorm Lounge shall be use by the Hero Team until they are finish and must send a message if they are coming back. Sensei and Midoriya agreed to the terms.

When everything was said and done Bakugou once again surprise their when he announces that they would meet after 30 mins to give us time to dress and head back to the Lounge for their own meeting. Although there were curse in between but was less prevalent than it usually was. The moment they all returned to the Dorm they parted ways to get dress and prepare themselves.

Everyone had arrived thirty minutes ago yet everybody was still silent, unsure how to approach these meetings. That is until the explosion quirk user began.

"Listen here you munchkins cause I'm going to say this only once. Take this seriously or Leave." Bakugou declared with a growl leveling everyone with a glare. None argued. No one dared argued.

"I agree, if we take this with a half-hearted approach only failure will meet us. Midoriya-kun will be facing us with everything he got. It is expected that we all do the same." Todoroki added in his own thoughts on the matter. It was rare that both agreed even rarer that they never once bickered with one another during the last hour. The thought of fighting Deku was a what connected the two... no it connected all of them.

"Midoriya's quirk is strong but that isn't what make him scary..." Iida trailed, remembering the times where he felt Midoriya's eyes on him. Eyes that was seeing through his very being. As if his entire self was put under a microscope and was dissected and analyze like some lab experiment. It sent shivers down his spine.

"It's how he looks at us when he watches us using our quirks isn't it?" It was Kirishima that guess the nod he got was pretty much affirmed what he thought also. "I know it was his hobby since his childhood but sometimes I wonder if it's his quirk and not that strength enhancement he shows."

"I once saw one of his Hero Journals before the Training Camp." Uraraka said drawing everyone's attention. "It was a page about me. The details he wrote was scary. His hypothesis on how my quirk works, what limits I could reach, my strengths, weaknesses and even my habits I wasn't even aware off until he showed it to me." She pause trying to recollect her thoughts. "At that time I thought that he was impressive, it was admirable really on how dedicated to Heroes he is, but now... It makes me fearful facing him."

"Looking at it now those creepy muttering of his really is him analyzing the things he see and breaking it down. That scary on another level." Kaminari added remembering the times he laughs at the way Midoriya was muttering while ignoring the world around it was funny. Now those muttering is what made him scary. "Not to mention his Quirk. Super Strength to point of breaking your own bones... Man that's harsh."

"5%..." Bakugou muttered drawing everyone's attention all on him. "5% is what how much he can draw out without his bones breaking... No, the bastard maybe can draw more than 10% now."

"What do you mean 10% Bakugou?" Sato asked curious what the explosive user was on about.

"Deku's quirk. As he is now he can draw out at most 10% without any serious injuries." Bakugou answered avoiding any major details about All for One. "Enough about that, we can deal against Deku with ease. I'm more interested on those who sided with that Hero Otaku. Let's start with his Vice."

"Momo Yaoyorozu's quirk allows her to create anything using her body." Todoroki answered. "As long as she know what she's making and its properties she could make it."

"A one woman production line. No treat alone but with Deku's knowledge..." Bakugou grimace, one of the rare occasions he did. The thought was scary. That was a match made in heaven or in their situation, their worst nightmare. "If I recalled Short stack and Flat face had Quirks designed for capture and restrain."

"Yep. Sero's quirk allows him to shoot out tape from his elbows while Mineta's has those sticky balls of his." Jiro supplied. "Ashido-san mentioned that she was also experimenting on an Adhesive type of acid. I don't know if she had succeeded on doing so yet."

"And there is also Asui, Koda and Shouji all of which could specialized in scouting with their quirks. That or Hit and Run tactics." Tokoyami voice out. "Looking at their line up much more clearly, they are quite well rounded."

"Well rounded or not it won't matter once we beat them." Bakugou proclaimed with a smug grin. "And I got a plan. So listen up you munchkins."

It was rough around the edges but it was a start... Plan Alpha has been formed.

-0-

It was two hours into the discussion when their phones rang and was notified that the Villain Team were done with their own meeting and are coming back to the dorms. It was their cue to finish their own meeting before they arrive. With a plan formed they called the meeting to a close.

When the doors to the dorm open it revealed the pale faces Mineta and Koda which were followed by the rest of the VT. It unnerve them when Mineta couldn't stop muttering about Midoriya, Journal and Frightening followed by the rest of them being thankful that Midoriya was a Hero rather than a Villain. They all were thankful for that.

"Where's Deku-kun and Yaomomo-san?" Uraraka asked noticing her friends absence.

"Oh they went to the Principal's Office to ask some details for the Practical Exam." Ashido chirp with a teasing grin. "Is someone jealous?"

"Wha? No! IM NOT!" Uraraka denied before floating away in a red flustered mess.

-0-

"So this are the student you want to join you during the Practical?" Principal Nedzu asked looking at the list of student, seven names were listed. Four of which were part of UA while the other three came from different schools. "While this isn't surprising given our agreement on 'Help' especially the first four names but color me impress that you want other student from different schools to join in on our little exams. While I do have the connections and power to contact them it is still up to you to convince them join your cause. Do you understand?"

"Yes Principal Nedzu"

"Just for the sake of Curiosity. Why did you choose this seven students?"

"Trump Cards."

"Interesting..."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Short one this chapter sadly but never fear! I have an Omake and a Sample as to what I have been doing. So have a taste of my own version of Papa Deku**

* * *

Omake Corner:

I could only gulp in nervousness as twenty pair of eyes are glued onto my form. The attention was too much for me as I tried to look away from them. It didn't help that the person who was introducing me was over exaggerating it.

"This young man here is an Alumnus of UA" Toshinori Yagi or more commonly known as All Might boisterously announce. "A Hero even I respect and even admire." Oh God No. His not doing this again! I could feel my face blush bright red, Yagi-san, not in front of them please! "MIDORIYA IZUKU!"

"H-Hello" I stuttered no thanks to the enthusiastic intro done by my friend. It also didn't help that their eyes began to sparkle in admiration. "Though the part where All Might admire me is kinda exaggerated, it is true I studied at UA with them." I corrected while scratching the back of my head in embarrassment no thanks to the no. 1 hero.

"Oh!Oh!" I hear someone called out and saw a floating glow waving energetically, Hagakure Toru I recalled. "What kind of Quirk do you have Midoriya-sensei?" I heard her asked and my blush went a deeper shade of red when I heard her say Sensei. It was kinda heartwarming to be called such honorifics.

"I'm actually ' _Quirkless_ '" I answered truthfully. The near instantaneous silence that followed was expected when people heard that a Hero such as me was Quirkless.

"WHAT!?" I couldn't help but chuckle at their almost comical surprise. The following flood of questions made me laugh even harder. I didn't miss the other teacher's smile and smirk in Aizawa's case.

"Calm Down, students. Let Izuku-kun finish" Nemuri Kayama or Midnight to the public settled the rather surprise class of heroes.

"Thank you Kayama-san" I smiled at her as the class finally settled. I didn't miss the tint of red showing when I turn to her. She must be catching a cold. Winter is around the corner after all and her Hero outfit really doesn't suit well with the cold. "Truthfully I was initially part of UA's Regular Course but was Transferred to the Heroics Dept. after the Sports Festival but that's a story for another time" The disappointing noise they made was kinda cute then again there were more loose mouthed among them swearing which I rightfully ignored.

"Now, I am sure that Aizawa-san and the rest may have explained this to you but let me explain it again." I started changing the topic away from my status as a Quirkless Hero and my past. "As you all know Heroes can't save everybody, such truth hurts but we must learn to accept that. Natural Calamities, Terrorism, and Rampaging Villains this are but a few of what Heroes face in the real world. As much as possible we minimize casualties in this incidents or avoid it at all. Those casualties would be broken physically and/or emotionally, as Heroes we also lend a helping hand to them as they begin to heal and learn to stand once more on their own two feet." I pause as I look at the next generation heroes.

"Today here at UA Foundation Orphanage, I will teach you how to help those victims heal." I gestured towards the door behind me and continued "Behind this door are children who lost their parents to Calamities, Abandoned or even they themselves are victims of the grasp of Villains. The first step into healing them of such scars is to be their Light and the Hero." I pause and couldn't but show a please smile to the UA class 1-A. They weren't ready for what is to come. "Go Play with Them."

And like a flood gate, the doors open and small blurs suddenly surge forward towards the unprepared students before they could react they were drag back inside the door and into the mercy of dangerous creatures known children.

"Have Fun!" I barely manage to cheer as the door closed again and the only one left outside are Aizawa, Kayama and I... Huh even All Might got drag by the kids.

"Your scary sometimes Midoriya"

"I think we establish that since our UA Days Aizawa"

-0-

It had been a good thirty minutes before All Might joined us, somehow able to escape the grasp of the small children. I had prepared some tea and snack for the students knowing that the children have them for the whole entire afternoon. It brought a small smile to me when I snuck a glass at the room and saw that the children had been divided into groups by the different students. Uraraka Ochaco was entertaining them by floating small toy into the air, Koji Koda had somehow talk to the birds and were flying in circles above the children. Although those were the more adaptable students in the class which also include Momo Yaoyozuru, and surprisingly Shouto Todoroki who was creating ice sculptures and even a slide made of ice. The rowdier bunch were gathered by the more boisterous Hero to be like Katsuki Bakugou, Denki Kaminari and Eijiro Kirshima.

I also saw a small group gathered around Minoru Mineta, from what I heard from Aizawa, the small guy was a huge pervert, I feared that the person was corrupting the children only to notice that he was being kept in check by Tsuyu Asui and were doing a comedy gag...somewhat.

What worried me more was the group of students who were just standing around who includes Tenya Iida and Rikida Sato, the looks they gave were of confusion and lost on what to actually do. I was tempted to lend them a hand and give them advice but remembered that they need to learn this on their own, I also remembered a saying from one of my mentors back then, stating that not all quirks are suited for certain situations, it's the Heroes job to find a way to work around that.

Satisfied with how things are I made my way back to my office where All Might and the rest are waiting. When I entered the office I was in for a peculiar sight. All Might was holding back Midnight while Eraserhead has carrying a small blonde child with a horn on her right side of the forehead who was glaring at Midnight.

"Uhh... Did I miss something?" I asked to no one in particular looking back and forth between the two sides.

"The Brat called me Old" Midnight growled trying and failing to break free from the Symbol of Peace. "Let me go Toshinori, I'm just going to teach this brat not to call women old"

"Calm down Midnight! It's just a child!" Yagi was struggling to keep the +18 Hero at bay which was kinda amusing and amazing at the same time. "Midoriya my Man! A little help would be appreciated right about now."

"Oh right, you guys haven't met yet." I said as I took the small girl from Aizawa, which the elicited a small squeal from the child. "Midnight meet my Daughter, Eri Midoriya"

The moment I said those words Midnight suddenly became slack in All Might's arms and became quite much to the relief of Yagi but he wasn't prepared for what came next.

"YOU'RE MARRIED!?"

"What? No!" I was actually caught by surprise by that. "What made you think that?"

"Is it Pixie Bob?" She accused

"What got this to do with Tsuchikawa-san?"

"Mt Lady then?"

"I haven't met Takeyama-san in a long while"

"Then-" She was cut short by a small chop by Aizawa who was getting annoyed by her antics. I also notice her cute pout at the end of it. I just pray that such face will only stay between us four friends. I don't know what would happen if her fans would know that Midnight could pull such a face. I rather not imagine it.

"Calm Down Kayama. Let the guy finish."

"Thanks Aizawa, let me rephrase what I said. Eri is my Adopted Daughter. Remember that time when Aizawa and Toshinori raided that Yakuza hide out?" I saw her nod

"She is the girl they save and became 'Qurikless' after the incident. She kinda grew on me and I on her." I pause as I ruffled the small girl's head, I couldn't stop the small smile that showed on my face. "So I adopted her and became my Daughter" I finish and glace back at my Sadistic friend only to see her tearing up. Oh right, I forgot that she also tend to be emotional.

"Such heart-warming story, Midoriya you are truly a Hero." She said in between sobs.

"I know right." All Might agreed who was also tearing up, Heck I even notice Aizawa wipe a tear away. I was considering how emotional they are being from my story, and I'm the most emotional of them all!

"So you're not married?"

"Who would even marry me?"

Meanwhile at the Forest of Magic Beast...

Three women suddenly sneeze and wondered who was talking about them bar Tiger.

Meanwhile on the streets of Tokyo...

Mt. Lady suddenly sneeze and wondered if she should modify her costume for the oncoming cold.

Meanwhile inside Nighteye's Office...

Ryukyu and Bubblegirl sneeze and wondered who was thinking of them...

-0-

Later that day The Izuku Harem Plan went live.

-0-

 **To understand this Omake better. Read this.**

 **I honestly have no idea why I ended it like that. Honestly! Also I was actually planned for Ragdoll and Kota to show up with Ragdoll now quirkless acting as an Assistant to Deku and Kota clashing heads with Eri for Deku's attention.**

 **Now for the changes from canon:**  
 **-Izuku is a classmate of All Might, Eraserhead and Midnight. I don't know about canon but from what I have seen at least Aizawa and All Might have been in the same class. So why not add Izuku to that as well as Midnight.**

 **-Izuku was born way ahead than the canon 1-A.**

 **-Izuku has All For One. He is a descendant of Sensei and had Inherited All For One from Him.**

 **-Sensei died fighting both Deku and All Might who also didn't sustain the career ending injury, Deku got it instead but was healed instantly after stealing all of Sensei's stolen quirks.**

 **-Shigaraki's Villain Alliance didn't form. Instead the Eight Precepts of Death created it after the Stain Arc.**

 **-Yakuza Raid happened but with a different rooster of Heroes since All Might didn't retire. Ragdoll was the first and last victim of the completed Quirk deletion weapon. After Eri's rescue, Deku stole the quirk but cause a reaction on his body erasing All For One as well as the stolen quirks marking both Eri and Deku quirkless hence the quotes. This also is the retirement of the hero Deku.**


	3. Villain Side: Recruitment Drive

**AN: Back with another chapter of Class Civil War. This is by far the longest one I did since it was divided into 3 parts in SpaceBattles. Not much to say really.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

* * *

Class A: Civil War  
Villain Side: Recruitment Drive

"So what does the pompous 1A want from us Class B?" Monoma started with his usual attitude when it comes to our class, thankfully Itsuka was there as well to rein him in.

It was the day after the Class Divide following the reveal from Aizawa-sensei. With how the divide was split 12 to 8 we were in need of reinforcements, thankfully Principal Nedzu allowed the Villain Team to recruit other students outside of class and maybe even outside of the school as long as the individuals in question accepts and is willing to help. With that knowledge the most of yesterday's meet went into thinking on who to recruit and how to recruit them to our side, there were names thrown around between all of us present they range from former classmates back in middle school to our seniors and even teachers. At the end of it all we came up with 7 names.

Now it was just a matter of convincing them to join us. I just hope we succeed.

"We want you to join us in the upcoming Practical Test." Yaoyorozu started without batting an eye her focus was with the other person at the table, Itsuka Kendou Class President of 1B.

"And what do we get if we join you? Hm?" Monoma started with a smug look on his face, I could sense him taunting us soon. "From what I heard you guys are facing quite a nasty line up even then you are outnumbered. If I wanted to see you on your knees I would rather join the winning side-" The guy was cut short when a large hand smack him upside the head before hitting his head on the table.

"We aren't exactly in a great position ourselves."

Now that caught our attention. I raise my eyebrow with pique interest as to why Kendou said those words. "What do you mean Kendou-san?"

"Monoma here taunted the rest of the class into joining the Hero Team, if it weren't for Tetsutesu convincing them to join us we would be going against the entire class by ourselves."

"How exactly is Class B divided?"

"4 against 16"

Wah?

"Wah?" Yaoyorozu voice what I had in mind. How did he taunt almost everyone in class to go against him? Then again the guy liked to rile up our class as well.

"It's a long story and one I rather not talk about."

That was understandable given that I could guess what really went down and how he was able to rile them up against him. That was why we needed Monoma for our team, it wasn't just for his quirk but also his uncanny ability to get under someone's skin. We also needed Kendou as the only person we knew who can rein the guy in and avoid any unnecessary conflict within the group.

"Then we would like to offer our help in exchange for yours." I offered getting to the point of why we're here in the first place. "I cannot say for the rest of my team but I and Yaoyorozu-san are willing to aid you during your own practical exams." It wasn't exactly an offer they could refuse but it was a start.

"While we too had a discussion about who to recruit as well between the two of you, only Yaoyorozu-san was someone we considered Midoriya-kun. While your Quirk is indeed powerful, the draw back isn't exactly something we could ignore." Kendou honestly said, it was understandable why they didn't want me to join in, thankfully it was within my expectations. What they needed now was versatility and stable power, my quirk is versatile and powerful but the real issue was how stable it was. The moments Class B saw me use my Quirks are far and in-between and each time they saw me use it, I was in taters afterwards.

What they didn't know is that I wasn't just offering my Quirk. In the outside world Information is key and I intend to use that knowledge to my full advantage. I pulled out a notebook within my bag and showed it to them. That caught their attention.

"Hero Journal: Class 1B? What this all about Midoriya-san?" Kendou asked curious and nervous at the same time. I really can't blame them.

"That there is the compiled profile of students within Class 1B, Each student has a page or two dedicated to them, written there is all the observation I noted for each one of you from your quirks, limitations, weaknesses and strengths, even snippets of habits and tics you do consciously or unconsciously" I explained as I watch Kendou flip through the pages, her face progressively going paler by each turn.

"How?"

"I have eyes Kendou-san, I watch, I observe, commit to memory and write it down." I manage to bit back a stutter, it was at these moments that I must not falter. Show a sign of weakness and opening you may lose it all. "I've been doing this for the past 12 years. I have confidence that most if not all are the truth." It was time to offer her something she couldn't refuse, which anyone couldn't simply refuse. "If you join us, this Journal will be yours to keep and use as you see fit. Even better I am willing to help you and teach you everything within this Journal."

They were silent, even Monoma was silent, it wasn't that often a hero blackmails another hero with secrets. But at that moment, they weren't Heroes... They were Villains and right now I, Izuku Midoriya was playing that part. It left a dark pit within his guts, even Yaoyozoru's as well but this was part and parcel of the practical test. Principal Nedzu said it himself. If one must play the Villain, then one must think like a Villain. And right now this is what Villains do to gain resources, pieces, and pawns.

"Very well. I accept, Midoriya-san." Kendou accepted albeit with a slight hesitation as she pocketed the Journal. The moment she said those words it lifted a small weight of me.

Two down, five more to go.

"Actually..." Yaoyorozu started shyly raising her hand to garner our attention. "Why not both our class have the practical test at the same time and place." She suggested.

That made me pause as a new possibility opened before me. Aizawa-sensei did say as long as we comply with the guidelines they gave us anything else is free game as long as they notify the faculty about it and have it approve. There are disadvantages of course one of which was numbers fighting the combined might of Class A and B would be problematic but that is if they are aware they are on the same team to begin with.

"Is that even possible?" Kendou asked.

"It isn't that common in the real world but there are times where two separate Hero Teams have to detain a group of Villains for different reasons even rarer are when they won't notify one or the other that they are chasing the same person or group. Those situations tend to cause miscommunication which are often exploited by Villains." I explained recalling events and news reels detailing those events that lead to quite a mess. It was an Idea, one that isn't easily be discarded, I was sure that Kacchan and the rest are all planning how to counter me at the moment so are Class B against Kendou and Monoma.

A plan formed within my head. But it hinges on the fact that neither Class was aware of this collaboration. It was a long shot that needed a Hail Mary to pull off but it was better than nothing.

"If you are both willing to do this then I too would like to have this Alliance. So what do you say?" I asked extending my hand waiting for either of them to reach out and accept.

They returned in kind.

-0-

"Yaoyorozu-san are you sure about this?" I asked concerned for my Vice Captain. While convincing Class B to join us wasn't easy it wasn't that hard to begin with unlike the next person on the list.

"For the last time Midoriya-kun, I'm sure. You were willing to let go one of your precious Journals for this. It's a given that I as your Vice must as well be willing to give something for us to succeed." She reassured with a small smile. To be honest it was rare for me to see her smile like that, the confidence in her action was proof that she has grown and recovered from her self-esteem issues during the first term. I just nodded as we reach our destination... Power Loader-sensei's Workshop. I stop her short of the door knowing first hand that at any moment those doors would explode. I continued to walk while gesturing to Yaoyorozu-san to stay where she is.

Once I reach the doors I slowly brace myself expecting the door to fly off its hinges at any moment. And as expected it did... with a loud explosion no less.

"MIDORIYA!" I heard my classmate shouted among the ringing in my ear. I tried to call out that I was fine but it was hard to breath, apparently something or someone was on top of me.

"I'll be honest with you Hatsume it takes a special person to make adhesive explode." Power Loader-sensei said in between cough as his figure emerge from the dust cloud.

"Hahaha... I think I mix the wrong chemicals with that one... I think I put Nitroglycerin." A female voice explained, her voice much closer and as I turn to the body atop my own I realized who it was. Mei Hatsume, well at least she was sitting atop me rather than laying down. Still doesn't stop me from turning into a blushing mess or the compromising position were in.

"Hatsume-san!" I called out squirming underneath her trying to pry myself off, I wasn't even budging.

"Oh Midoriya-kun, fancy meeting you here!" She chirps nonchalantly as if this was a regular thing to happen to her. Then again every time I meet her here it usually is started with an explosion from a failed product. "What can I do for you today?"

"Get off of him first" Power Loader-sensei scold trying to swat her away from me.

"No Violence!" She dodges while removing herself off me. Finally I could breathe easy in more ways than one.

"Are you okay Midoriya-kun?" my Vice asked in concern already pulling a role of bandages from her arm.

"I'm fine, this is just how it is when I come here." I laugh at her perplex expression apparently she doesn't believe me then again who would?

"So Midoriya I take your here to recruit this brat into your little group?" I heard the Excavation Hero and turned to him and force myself not to laugh at the sight even Yaoyorozu was holding it in, he has Hatsume in his claws by the scruff of her track suit. It was cute, reminded me of kitten being drag around by its parent.

"Yes sir!"

"Good, take here"

What?

"No, Rejected!" Hatsume voiced out. "I have no time for that! My Babies need me!"

"You don't have a choice in that matter. From now on until the end of the Final Exams you are barred from entering the workshop." Power Loader announce that shock me as well given the numerous times he threaten her about being banned but never did follow through...well until now that is.

"But the orders from the Support Companies? The orders from the other students? My Babies?" She asked the pale face and desperate voice was telling that this was as devastating news to her.

"You're not the only Support Course student in UA, I can work something out. Besides I'm not barring you completely of the workshop." Power Loader sighed or at least I think he did. "Take this as your Practical Exam. You are to create inventions for the Villain Team of Class 1A but your only resources would be the failed inventions you have as well as any equipment and funding Midoriya and his group can give."

"And why should I accept this?"

"Look Hatsume you're a good kid, a Genius even! Your Innovative but you're not Resourceful. Take this as a lesson as well as a test." And with that he close the doors leaving a rather devastated Hatsume.

There was silence. I didn't know what to do given what happened, while we were prepared to offer her something to join us. Power Loader-sensei just made it quite convenient for us but at the cost of putting Hatsume out of her comfort zone but this is UA. The teachers here can and will put you out of your comfort zone, they put us at the worst possible position to see us overcome it. PLUS ULTRA... that was UA motto.

"Hatsume-san..." I heard Yaoyorozu called out, hesitant as she looks towards me asking in silent permission to do something. I nodded. "If it could help, my quirk is Creation. As long as I know what it is I can make it from my skin. Of course I need to eat to replenish my reserves."

"And I can asked Principal Nedzu to set us up a workshop temporarily for the exams." I also said contributing to cheering up the Support student.

"Really?" I barely heard her, it was meek quite unlike her usual cheer. "Can I really trust you guys for this?"

"Yes!"

I didn't even see her close on us into an embrace. "Thank you! Thank you! I will do my best and create the most awesome Babies you will ever see!" Her cheer was back at least it was beginning to return as she excitedly jumps up and down all the while exclaiming that she would do her best. "HERE THAT POWER LOADER-SENSEI! I WILL PASS, NO! I WILL ACE THIS TEST!"  
She announce with renewed vigor before bolting with Yaoyorozu in tow.

As they turned a corner I too began to made to follow only to see Power Loader-sensei peeking through the door with a grin.

I bowed in thanks and made my leave...

that was three down four more to go...

Here's hoping the rest of this recruitment was easier than this.

-0-

It was already late in the afternoon and the Villain Team of both Class A and B had met at our testing ground, Ground Zeta. Along with us were Mei Hatsume who was busy setting up shop at her new temporary Workshop and Hitoshi Shinsou who was the easiest person to join us earlier with just a plain Yes and no questions ask. I had found out later that Aizawa-sensei had a hand in Shinsou joining our team. He was to be transferred to Class A once this was all over. We were almost complete now. Just a few more students left.

"Midoriya-san, we are here already what are you waiting for exactly?" Kendou asked curious as she stared at the gate entrance to Ground Zeta.

"Our Trump cards." And just like that the large gates open to reveal All Might guiding the people we have waited for. Students from the different High schools that we had known.

Ketsubuki Academy's Yo Shindo. Shiketsu High's Inasa Yoarashi, Seiji Shishikura, and strangely it was their Class Rep Nagamasa Mora instead of that girl Camie that made their group. Isamu High's Kashiko Sakigai, Romero Fujimi, Dadan Tadan, and finally Tsuyu's friends Habuko Mongoose.

"WE ARE HERE!" All Might boomed turning into his Muscle Form for a smile and wave before turning back moments later.

"Tsuyu-chan!"

"Habuko-chan!"

The two friends met and hug each other a tender moment for both of them despite the wrongness I still feel every time they do that.

"Yo Midoriya!" I heard some call out diverting my attention away from the touching moment. I saw Shindo wave at me as he made his approach. "Thanks for the invite despite being a villain I really wanna see how you UA students train and this is the best opportunity for me to do so."

"It's nothing really. You have my thanks for accepting it." I waved it all with a thanks and smile. After all it wasn't easy playing the Villain knowing that we were aiming to be heroes.

"MIDORIYA-SAN!" I heard someone shout my name and as I turn I saw Yoarashi dashing towards me before making a full stop and slammed his head into the ground. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"Raise your head Yoarashi-san! This is too much!"

"I really thank you too Midoriya-san for granting us this opportunity to work with you." Mora thank with his own bow a bit more reserve that the hot blooded student of their school. "Though I apologize that Camie could not come with us I will volunteer as her replacement."

"No, I should be thanking you for accepting our request." I said waving my arms, it was getting a lot more embarrassing as time goes. It was disappointing that the Camie wasn't able to join but it wasn't something I haven't expected yet. You can only hope after all and with this assembly it was more than I hope for.

"Midoriya-san." A new voice called me out, this time it was feminine, I turn to my attention to the lone female representative of the outside students. Kashiko Sakigai.

"Thank you for having us again despite what happened last time." This time she didn't formally bow much to my relief but instead nodded her head in gratitude. "I will make sure that it won't happen again."

"No really. It's nothing." I sighed looking at each one of the people who came to help before I bowed my head. "Thank you very much."

"Now then what are we waiting for? I imagine you have a plan the moment you called us out for help." Shindo said with a grin. I returned with my own.

"I do. And you might not like this."

They heard it all. Read it through. It was a plan. It was Savage. It was something a Villain would have thought thoroughly. And right now they are the Villains and this is how they would play it.

All Might was worried about Bakugou more than he should be.

Later that Day All Might called Gran Torino and told him how thankful he is for finding Midoriya.

He rather not think about him as a Villain he would like to face.

* * *

 **EN: Welp... That was a thing? So have another Omake from me again. Since quite a lot found the last one nice.**

* * *

Omake: Welcome to the Avengers Youth Initiative...

I couldnt help but sigh as I trudge my way down the stairs and down the hall towards the pond where my notebook was toss by Kacchan earlier, his words echoing in my head. A dark reminder of the unfair world that I lived in and the nickname that haunt me since childhood... Deku... Worthless.

As I came near the pond I couldnt help but notice a man just around his thirties was sitting there an all too familiar notebook in hand. As I got closer I notice his clean black suit from the looks of it could cost more than the apartment where my family and I lived and then some. He black hair with streaks of grey on the side a goatee that surprisingly fit well with his appearance, thought his eyes were hidden from view with an all too expensive brand of sunglasses despite being around late afternoon if the setting sun was anything to go by.

As I came a few feet near him, he notice my presence with a qurik eyebrow, closing my notebook before looking fully at my direction. When I saw his full face I instantly recognized him, a hero recognized by all around the world, his name as common as All Might in circles of the community...

"Iron Man..." I couldnt help but mumble out his hero name, the most famous quirkless hero in America, and by far the most influential and riches heroes around.

"You must be Izuku Midoriya?" he asked while gesturing the notebook in his hand which had my name on it. I could only nod, not trusting my voice to stutter in the face of such a great man.

"Huh, I expected someone with a larger brain." He muttered with a complete surprise in his voice. "So what your Quirk?"

"Uhh... What?" I blurted out completely caught of guard by how casual he was.

"Super Intelligence?" He ignored me completely eyeing me up and down as if scanning for some sign of my non-existent Quirk. "Nah, you dont look the type."

Ummm...

"Hyper Sense?"

I could only sway my head in denial.

"Some kind of observational Quirk then? Now that I have a look at you." He came closer looking deep into my eyes as if some kind of answer would be found. "Nah, you dont have a special iris for those."

"Umm..."

"Okay kid, I'm stomp what your secret?"

"I- I'm actually Quirkless." I answered meekly, it didnt help that I stuttered for a moment..

"Qurikless?" He asked with an incredulous look or qurik of brow.

"Yes, Quirkless" I affirmed his suspicions.

"Your telling me, that you" He pointed at me. "Made 12 notebooks worth of this" He then pointed at my hobby in his hand.

"It's a Hobby?" That came out more like a question than anything, it was kinda embarrassing to openly admit such things to a Hero of all people.

"Your telling me, your Hobby is to write about Heroes, Deconstruct their Quriks, revealing their habits and ticks and hypothesizing about their weakness as well as strengths?"

"Yes?" There was a moment of silence as Tony Stark continued to eye me, I broke contact as I feel heat rising up my cheeks. This is too embarrassing!

After a few more moments, he handed me back my notebook before pulling something out of his suit pocket. A datapad which he handed out to me.

"Do you want to be a Hero?"

The question made me pause, looking at him in the eye, trying to search for some signs of a lie or deceit. I found none. Then it hit me. Memories of my childhood, the tears that my mother and I shed, the doctors revelation of my quirkless nature. And the desire to hear those words...

It was a no brainer and without a hint of hesitation.

I look back in his eyes, which reflected my own... my own eyes filled with resolve.

"Yes"

He smirk before it became a grin but was soon turned with a raucous laughter.

"Welcome to the Avengers Youth Initiative."

* * *

 **EN:**

 **My Take on Marvel/BnHA everybody.**


	4. Hero Side: Forced Alliance

**AN: Finally got this up! Yay Me!**

 **Now Enjoy.**

* * *

Class A Civil War  
Hero Side: Forced Alliance

"Sensei, What are this munchkins doing here?" Bakugou asked Aizawa-sensei as he glared at the gather people outside the classroom. It had been a day since rumors spread about Class A and B's Villain Teams have come up with an alliance for the upcoming Final Exams and it was confirmed by both Midoriya and Aizawa-sensei earlier. When asked why they just revealed one of their advantages they said with great confidence that this was them declaring war.

"Yeah, Why are we here in Class A's room?" Juzo Honenuku asked looking at Class 1-B's teacher Blood King-sensei with equal part curiosity and annoyance.

"This is earlier than expected but thanks to Midoriya's actions we had to move things a bit faster." Aizawa announce with a tired sigh. "Class 1-A and Class 1-B Hero Team are to form an Alliance to stop the Villain Team Alliance or ViTA."

"ViTA?" The students asked in unison a rare occurrence between class.

"Don't ask."

"But Sensei we could handle them without Class A's help!" Kosei Tsuburaba exclaimed earning a few nods and agreements from his class. "Even with Class A they are only 12 of them."

"This isn't up for debate." Blood King started. "It was already planned that on the day of the Practical you both would work together regardless if the Villain teams are together or not. We just had to move it up ahead of time. Take this as a learning experience."

"In the real world, the Government will on occasion assign heroes in a large scale operations regardless of how those heroes feel about each other. A hero must set aside his pride or whatever emotions they have for the safety of civilians and fight villains. Anger against one another in a crisis is illogical and stupid." Aizawa explained while looking at the rowdier bunch of both classes. "Those that don't do so would end up endangering more people. So are you going to work together or not?"

"Guess we got no choice" Honenuku sighed before extending his hand. "We are in your care."

"Fine, We are going to work with this 1-B brats." Bakugou conceded with a growl turning his back ignoring the extended arm. "Get in."

"Don't mind him" Kirishima assured Class B with a smile. "His always like that with all of us. Come in we are just about to start our meeting."

"Meeting?"

"Yeah, Midoriya and the others are out so we got the classroom for our meeting today. We are currently planning on how to counter the ViTA members' quirks. It would be great to have you guys have an input and opinions."

"If you'll have us."

-0-

Once the Students of both A and B have been seated with both Bakugou and Todoroki standing at the front.

"Just for the new faces sake I'm going to say this again." Bakugou started with a glare. "Take this seriously or get out. Don't need any munchkins who can't understand here." That had piss off Class B but they reined it in. "I'll take that silence as a Yes."

"Since Class 1-B wasn't here yesterday I would like Iida to hand them the notes we made last time." Todoroki ordered earning a nod from the Engine-quirk user.

"With that out of the way let's get this started. We already made plans for Deku and Ponytail, whose next on the list?"

"Ashido-san and her Quirk, Acid. Allows her to release acid anywhere on her body and control its properties to certain degrees." Todoroki listed looking at Ashido's UA provided documents.

"Yo, Jack Ears you said the Pinky was developing some kind of Glue how well develop is it?" Bakugou asked.

"It's Jirou! Also I don't know how far it is. Mina tend to be secretive about that since this all began. All I know is the same as the rest. She can create Acid that could melt steel."

"Tch, that's going to be a problem when capturing her."

"Why not disable her or render her unconscious?" Iida suggested.

"Unless you have a way to get close to her without get hit by acid then be my guess engine legs."

"Then let me do it!" Hagakure volunteered by the way her cloths move she was waving her hand with eagerness.

"Can't do that See Through." Bakugou rejected. "You're our scout. I'd like keep it that way."

"The how about you do it then?" Iida asked.

"We can't do that either. You should know who we are after." Todoroki reasoned. "Midoriya is a much more bigger target and I rather not divert anyone who are assigned to chase him down."

"Which means you Engine Legs, Scar Face here, Bird Head, Uraraka and I can't chase others." the Explosion Hero continued before glaring at the other half of the rooms occupants. "How about you munchkins got any Volunteers?"

"Oh!" A girl with long wavy dark hair raised her hand. "The name's Setsuna Tokage and maybe I can help you with subduing Ashido-san."

"And what's your Quirk Tokage-san?"

"It's Autotomy. It allows me to cut either my arms and legs which would regrow. The cut parts could move for a few hours before it dies and disappears."

"Like a Lizards Tail?" Kaminari asked.

"Something like that." she chirp with a grin. "So incase her Acid does hit my arms I could just cut them and replace them!"

"How long will it take to regrow your arm Tokage-san?" Todoroki asked curious as to how she could do such a thing.

"Hm... Depends really. If it is regrown regularly then maybe a within a day but I can accelerate it but takes a toll on my Stamina so I can't do it often in a fight."

"If Tokage-san is going then I should go with her too." A new voice called out which caught the attention of both heroes at the front. It was a girl with short grey hair and bangs that cover left eye.

"And you are?" Bakugou asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Reiko Yanagi, and my Quirk is Poltergeist. My Quirk allows me to move around object in sight but I need to see the object with both my eyes."

"That's quite useful in tandem with Tokage-san." the Half and Half Hero admitted looking at their leader beside him who had a contemplative look on his face. A common occurrence this past three days. "You got something Bakugou-kun?"

"Yeah." He nodded before directing his gaze to the rest of the group. "Change of plans Bird Head will go with Lizard Tail, Ghost Girl, and Twinkle Toe and subdue her and anyone with her."

"Are you sure about that Bakugou-san, Todoroki just said that we can't allow a person to give chase to someone he isn't assign to." Tokoyami said curious as to why the change of mind.

"That's because we lack Man Power to do so. Now however..." Bakugou pointed at the group of students from Class 1-B. "While Deku may have gained at most four people, we got ourselves 16 which gives us something to work with for us to crush those bastards."

"Very well. It's your call."

"Now then whose next?" Bakugou ask with a grin.

-0-

It had been a few hours since they began with most of the counter measures planned they had called it a day Class B was attentive and were friendly enough despite Bakugou's mouth running from time to time as well as the uncanny nicknames he had given to people.

Their meeting was drawing to a close with most people having group up to counter a specific individual or group.

"Finally the people handling Koda would be Idiot Pikachu, and Jacks for Ears. Are there any question you fuckmunch?"

"Yeah, I have one!" Tokage-san raise her hand gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "This has been bothering me for a while now. You called everyone of us nicknames except for Uraraka-san is there something were missing here?"

That earned a good round of laughter from Class 1-A and a healthy blush from the Gravity Girl. Todoroki hid his smile behind his hands just to avoid the ire of the Explosion Hero.

"Don't worry about it Tokage-san, Bakugou only calls a person's name if he respects him or in Uraraka's case her." Kirishima explained which triggered Bakugou into a fit of curses and rage which got ignored by Class A.

"Oh, so they are a thing then."

"What was that you gender bent Deku?" Bakugou roared before giving chase to the fleeing Class B student.

Much teasing was done.

* * *

 **EN: I am a Simple Man. If this ever gets a recommendation in TvTropes I'm going to laugh then cry then laugh and cry.**


	5. Villain Side: The Night Before The War

**AN: I'm BACK! This is the second to the last chapter for the Intro Arc of the Civil War Story. Nothing left to say really except read and review.**

 **Also before I forget which I have been forgetting Editor from SpaceBattles partner555 has been doing corrections on all my chapters since Chapter 1. Starting now I'm going to give credit to his efforts.**

 **Editor: partner555**

 **Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own any of this.**

* * *

Class A Civil War  
Villain Side: The Night Before The War.

The week rolled fast and in a blink of an eye it was the final term test. The written portion of the exam was breezed thru without a hitch with none of us failing. Even Kaminari and Ashido got an above average score. It was what would happen next that got everyone on edge.

With plans made and everything we could think off prepared it was just a matter of time for everything to come together. And that day was tomorrow. Tension are high with everyone on the edge.

Dinner was an awkward affair to say the least. No one spoke and ate in silence, once finish they would clean their own dish before heading back to their rooms. Not even one lingered around the common rooms either. It was worst now compare to the days before while silence prevailed most of the time there were pockets of whispers and chirps from time to time. This time was different. They all know why.

I sigh as I finish up my dishes and stored them with the rest. There wasn't much left to do and I had decided to go up my room and review the plans one last time. It's not like sleep would come easy for me today. As I made my way up I notice Yaoyorozu waiting at my door.

"YaoMomo?" I called out by her nickname that Ashido used. She didn't mind that most of us called her that. Key word being 'most'.

"Sorry about this Midoriya, is it a bad time?" She asked with a sheepish smile. I recovered from my shock and shook my head.

"No its fine. Would you like to come in?" I offered with a small smile. I know it was embarrassing showing a girl my room which was filled to the brim with All Might memorabilia but strangely enough I was calm in inviting her in.

As I moved in to open the room and entered she followed suit. No matter how many times she entered my room since all this started I couldn't help but smile at her awestruck appearance every time she sees all my All Might memorabilia.

"Seriously Midoriya I can't help but be awestruck at so much All Might you have."

"Even after all this time?"

"Especially all this time. I mean the sheer size of this collection and you had said before this was just some of them. Are you sure not rich?" She asked with mild curiosity. I can't say I'm surprise even Uraraka had asked that a few times when we have a study group in my dorm room.

"Not really. It's just that Dad sends quite a lot of money from his work overseas. And it is just me and my Mom so we do have quite some room for some spending really." I explained with a small laugh. "Anyway what do you need YaoMomo?"

"Ahh that's right. Can we review our plans for tomorrow? It's just that..."

"The tension is getting to you?" I offered. She nodded in affirmation. It wasn't that hard to figure out given the whole situations in the dorm. I'm pretty sure everyone won't be sleeping until much later. "It's okay I'm pretty sure I won't be able to sleep unless I go over everything too."

With that we went over everything from beginning to the end. From our objectives, plans, traps and counters. We talk about everything affirming what we know and what we need to do. We corrected parts that we had overlook and did a once over. Detail after detail we scrutinized and deliberate whether or not it would work. We were stacking everything we have, pushing every advantages we could get and using them to our utmost abilities.

Used the experience we have gained. The USJ. The Training Camp. The Raid. The Rescue. Everything we learned from the Villains. Apply them to their best effectiveness. Show them what it means to be a Real Villain.

Take Everything we learned and Used it to our Fullest. PLUS ULTRA.

"Let's show them... What it means to be Useless."

-0-

Aizawa Shouta shivered. He didn't know where it was coming from the conference room was well air conditioned but it didn't have enough coldness to made him shiver that badly even momentarily.

"You okay there Aizawa?" All Might asked worried for his friend and fellow teacher. "You catching a cold?"

"No. I'm fine. I'm more worried about the upcoming practical's tomorrow."

"What made you say that Aizawa?" Principal Nedzu asked while sipping tea nonchalantly "Is it about the match up? Are the Leaders ill prepared for this?"

"No, not something like that. It's just..."

"Out with it Aizawa. Don't be shy."

"It's just that... We might see why Izuku Midoriya would be the most fearsome Villain of this Generation."

They thought it was a Joke.

What they will see tomorrow made them think otherwise.

* * *

 **EN: Since this is quite short again like the previous chapter I decided to share another Omake Idea from me... What if Deku got a Present from his Dad?**

 **Crack Warning! You have been warned.**

* * *

Fate/Hero Academy: Are You Thy Master Nya?

Izuku stared at the box he just had received. He was currently in the dorm lounge just staring at the brown box that had come from his father. That surprised him the most given that most of his father's package tend to be address to his mom and not him directly. He had wondered what was inside but only saw a single note.

 _Good Luck - Dad  
_  
It read. He expected more than just that but he had no idea how to contact his father in the first place. Nor his mother who also had followed his father overseas for the summer.

He looked around the empty lounge ever so thankful that majority of his friends and classmates had decided to go home over the break. The only few that did remain was himself, Todoroki who was currently at the hospital visiting his mother, Iida who was at school doing some Class Rep duties he needed to take care off and finally Yaoyorozu who was at the training room.

With a last glance around to make sure no one was around he then began to open the box.

What he saw inside made him question his father's sanity even for a moment. Inside was an antique velvet box as well as another note from his father.

Pulling out the velvet box out he inspected it noting no damages on the box minus the small scratches that came from the rough delivery.

"Midoriya?" He jolted as he heard his name. Heart rate a mile a second he turned around to see Yaoyorozu coming out from the Training room who was looking at him curiously. He sighed a breath of relief thankful it was just her.

"You scared me there Yaoyorozu-san." He said while calming his racing heart. For her part she loop apologetic for the incident.

"Forgive me Midoriya-kun. I just didn't expect you to be here at the moment. You usually are training outside at this time." She apologized then took a seat opposite to the boy. She then notices the box on the table in front of her and guess that this was the reason why the Hero in training didn't go out. "A Package?"

"Yeah. My Dad sent it to me from wherever he is now." He explained with a sheepish smile before his focus went to the velvet box he just pulled out. "Don't know what's in it to be honest with you."

"Can you show me? I'm kinda interested." She requested inching closer towards the table where the box was place. There was a certain spark of curiosity in her eyes that made Izuku chuckle.

"If your fine with it." He said as he slowly but surely lifted the box's lid. What was inside took both student's breaths away. An ornate and elegantly decorated circular antique mirror. It was one of those mirrors of divination Izuku recalled seeing one in the pictures of History books. It was beautiful as the mirror reflected the light with the only thing marring its pristine mirror was the crack that traveled across it.

"I didn't know you like this kind of antiques?" The creative heroine asked in surprised.

"I'm actually surprised that my father did send anything to me actually." He answered admiring the mirror in hand only to noticed the note that came with the package. Gently returning the Mirror, Izuku then look at the folded note that his father included. It was a set of instructions.

It was a set of instructions on how to summon a Servant.

Izuku wondered if his father hit his head a little too hard.

"What is it?" Yaoyorozu asked curious as to what was written on the Paper. She also found it kinda cute how her friend could make such faces not that she would tell him that.

"I think my father had a few screw loose."

"What do you mean by it?"

"This" he waved the paper in his hand. "Is a set of instructions that said would summon a servant." He sighed "This got to be a joke."

"Let's try it." That made Deku paused as he looks at the only other occupant. Momo noticed the questioning look that was sent her way meant she need to explain. "I'm mean if it's a joke then nothing would happen so there should be no harm done. What could possibly go wrong?"

 _Everything_. He thought but kept it to himself glancing at the paper in hand as well as the antique box.

The pleading look on her face was not something he can turn down.

-0-

"Are we all set?" Deku called out as he finish drawing the summoning circle drawn on the paper.

"Yep!" Yaoyorozu chirp as she placed the Mirror at the center of the circle. She then cleared the area and went to the gathered group of Iida and Todoroki who had just arrived.

Iida had vehemently tried to stop whatever they were doing only to concede when his own curiosity won.

Deku took a deep breath and focus. Concentrating on the Mirror and the Circle he began to chant.

 _Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.  
Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.  
Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

Let it be declared now;  
your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword.  
Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth.

An oath shall be sworn here.  
I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;  
I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell.

Yet you shall serve with your eyes clouded by chaos.  
For you would be one caged in madness.  
I shall wield your chains.

From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,  
come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!

And with a great blinding light something happened. Deku's hands began to throb as something began to etch itself onto his skin. His strength was falling but manage to catch himself before falling. And as the light receded they saw someone at the center of the circle.

Cherry Pink Hair.  
Vibrant Golden Iris.  
A Golden Bell around her neck.  
Red Kimono that had shows more skin than it should have.  
But most of all that they noticed was the cat like features she had. Oversized paws, Cat ears and a fluffy tail.

"I am Berserker ~Wan" She started looking at Izuku directly. "Tell me ~wan. Are you ~wan Master?"

On that day Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya wondered if Fate exist. If so then she could go die in a corner!


	6. Hero Side: Objectives

**AN: I am back again with another Chapter. This is the last and final chapter before the Exam proper. Also warning there is a certain word or words here are Manga spoilers for all those anime only people its not exactly a heavy spoiler but a spoiler regardless.**

 **...**

 **I just realized that certain people introduce in the previous chapters were also anime spoilers. Too late for that now. Kek.**

 **Again Editor/Beta for this are the people of SpaceBattles and also partner555.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Class A Civil War  
Hero Side: Objectives

Today was the day. The that day had prepared for. The day for the Civil War.

Class A's Hero team had risen early to give them time to prepare and suit up. They noted that the Villain team had woken up and left way earlier than them. Preparation was done mostly in silence, there was the occasional mumble and whispers but no one was overly loud or noisy even Bakugou was strangely quiet. When all said and done and everyone had gathered they left for Ground Zeta. Their Battlefield.

The walk towards Ground Zeta was done in silence, it wasn't awkward and for the most part calming. Halfway through Class 1-A met with their counterpart Class 1-B and decided to go there together. With both class now together the silence was broken and small talks and whispers were exchange. They were all excited, none can deny that.

The moment they arrived at the area they were greeted by a large number of people, some running around doing errands, others setting up equipment, and at the center of it all were their teacher. They carried forward ignoring the multiple men and women giving them looks of awe and wonder. They stop the moment they were in front of familiar faces of UA's staff.

"Good morning. I see everyone has arrived early." Principal Nedzu greeted scanning over the Heroes in training. "Quite eager to begin the Test as well."

"Good Morning Principal Nedzu" They greeted in unison face set in determination and focus. The bear/mouse/some kind of mammal nodded with an excitable smile.

"Ahh Youth! This is going to be a great day indeed." Nedzu spoke with a faraway gaze that made the students sweat drop and the teachers sigh. "I believe introductions are in order." the principal snap back to reality before gesturing towards the gathered adults. "You are all well acquainted with our staff already but there are two people here I want to introduce to you." the bear/mouse gestured towards two people hidden behind the faculty. "This is the Chief of Police Kenji Tsuragamae" Nedzu gestured to a dogman who was wearing a very fine black suit. "And his daughter cadet police officer Ami Tsurugamae." the principal then gestured to girl roughly their age, she had raven black hair, and snow white skin, her cat like eyes were hetocromatic with her left being fire red and her right ocean blue. An Epitome of a Yamato Nadeshiko would have been the best description of her. It didn't even matter if she had cat ears and tail. A true Japanese beauty.

"Wait!" Kaminari exclaimed drawing attention to himself. he ignored it in favor of pointing between the police chief and his daughter. "She's your daughter!?"

That made them pause as the realization dawned on them. As one they turned to look at the pair in question.

"That's right. Woof." the Police Chief barked in confirmation sending the students in a confusion. "She inherited my wife's quirk. Woof."

Despite the answer it still felt weird in a natural way. All of them mentally decided to save it for later. After all they weren't here for such trivialities.

"We are here today to represent the police force for today's Practical Exam. Woof." the older Tsuragamae started catching the student's attention. "My daughter here will lead a group of police cadets that would go with you during the Exam."

"Why are we hearing this now?" Iida voiced out what all of them had thought.

"Just like in the real world. The Police and Servicemen will provide support for you during times of crisis. I will explain more once we are settled and can begin our briefing." Eraserhead answered lazily before pointing at an ensemble chairs and podium behind the adults. They complied.

After a few moments of people shuffling around and finding an open seat the briefing began.

"Good, everyone is here." Eraserhead started looking the gathered cadet police and heroes in training. "Today we will be conducting a joint simulation between UA and the Police Academy. This is also being the Final Exams for this semester for both schools. There was a bright flash as a screen came to life on it was the familiar face of UA students. "This are the Villains you will all be detaining. Details about them will be handled by the Heroes in training."

Iida observed the screen with rapt attention. True enough they were their classmates and schoolmates all lined up in their mug shots. What he notices however was that almost all of them had a different costume on. He wanted to asked but was cut short when their teachers continued on and the screen switch to another scene. Ground Zeta.

"This is Ground Zeta. Your Battlefield for today. Here." Eraserhead click a button highlighting three separate buildings, a circular building nearest to the marked entrance, a tower with a direct line of sight on the entrance located at the far end and finally a large bank near the edges of the projected map. "These three buildings will be your objectives." Another click and the screen zoomed in on the nearest location. the dome structure. "This is Zeta Botanical Garden. A botanical garden as well as a research facility that focus on Biochemical hazards." There were screen shots of the interior and exterior was shown, most of them were empty and devoid of human life. Except for one. There was an image, a group photo of researchers behind them was the front of the Garden. "This people are the researches of the Garden. They are currently being held hostages at the moment by Villains. Your objectives are to rescue this people and find out what those Villains are after."

"Sensei!" Iida called out with a raised hand. "Are this people normal Civilians?"

"Good question, Iida-kun." Midnight responded. "This people are HUCs, you all are well aware who they are so there is no need to explain it. Keep this in mind that all civilians within the Zone are HUKs and will evaluate you on your performance. They will help us determine your overall score."

"Thank you Midnight." Eraserhead lazily said, nodding his head towards the Rated-R Heroine. "As Heroes as well as Public Servants these civilians are your main priority regardless of the situation." He glared at the more violent heroes in training. They averted their eyes. "It is not the capture of Villains or stopping what plans they have but the safety and security of the common people." He coughs returning his attention to the screen which had been replace with another layout of a different building. It was the Tower. "This is Zeta Tower. At the top of this tower lies an engineering lab as well as its owner, Mei Hatsume. This is your next objective. Save her."

It was straight to the point, they noted but there was something in their guts that said there was more to this than just saving her but they couldn't tell what it was. So they kept quiet.

"Finally" Eraserhead showed the last of the three highlighted buildings. "Zeta Bank. Villains have occupied it and are currently holding multiple hostages. Save them without damaging the infrastructure and secure the area. And capture their Leader. That is all." Eraserhead bowed and made way for the Principal who looked them once over before starting his own piece.

"As you all know this is just a simulation but I want you all to treat this as the real thing. There are real dangers involve and real people that will and can be harmed if you fail. So please as Heroes. Save Them. That is all." It was rare that Principal Nedzu didn't rant. More surprisingly after saying his piece he nodded and hop out the podium.

"Todoroki will now explain the plan once more."

-0-

"Do you think their plan would work?" Eraserhead asked the gathered staff of both schools inside the observation room. All eyes watching the multiple screens streaming the entire Zone. The Test had begun and the students had just entered the tunnel leading into the Zone itself.

"Their plan was well thought out. Detailed even. I commend them that they were able to take account the possibility of Police Cadets. Woof." The Chief of Police commented as he watches her daughter ran alongside Bakugou. "Sadly like all plans..."

The heroes had just arrived at the other end of the tunnel. They stop dead in their tracks. The scene was magnified. They could make out the surprised and dumb founded looks the Hero Team and the Police Cadets had on their faces. Who wouldn't? After all right in front of them, clad in a simple white long sleeve polo shirt and silk vest, plain black slacks and leather shoes was Villain.

Not just any Villain. It was The Villain. Izuku "Deku" Midoriya.

"It won't survived first contact. Woof"

With an awkward smile and wave the entire Plan meticulously prepared by the Heroes shattered.

And all Hell broke loose.

* * *

 **EN: Well that was that. And before people asked. The reason I never even once went into detail about the game plans of the Hero side was because it was doomed to fail like any anime/manga arc where they(protagonist) plan ahead revealing them to the readers then comes the execution where it horribly fails. So rather than waste time with a plan doomed to fail I just decided to skip it. I mean whats the point? Raising Hope before Ruthlessly crushing it? Hell No. Thats just for cheap pleasure. I have other things in mind.**

 **Anyway please leave a review. It would help me immensely if you give me feedback on it.**


	7. Villain Side: Delay

**AN: I am back again! Sorry for the long wait! No seriously I am truly sorry. This chapter was already written a few weeks ago but due to how short it was... well shorter I had to rewrite to stretch it out somehow. The irony here was the Chapter titled being Delay and I was really Delayed.**

 **Oh well. Not much to say except the fact that there are a lot of manga spoilers. God I just realized them now that quite a lot of people who may read this are going to get spoiled if they don't read the manga. Too late for that really.**

 **Also as a note for last chapter. HUC means Help Us Company. Volunteer damsel in distress in a nut shell... well more on the aged and child variety than the more beauty inclined.**

 **Anyway onwards to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Class A Civil War

Villain Side: Delay

I was watched as the HUCs situate themselves around the Botanical Garden when I heard the echoing sounds of the bell. A warning that there was only five minutes before the Exam begins. Five minutes for us to ready up.

"Sonny!" One of the older HUC called out. "Don't mind us, we are just about ready. Now go!"

I smiled and bowed before heading my own way. I pass by other members of the HUCs each one giving a smile or a wave or the occasional good luck. It was weird really. Here I am playing the villain and people are cheering for me. Surreal even. I shook my head banishing the weird thought before I devolve into a senseless mutter. I decided to do a final check on everyone. I pulled out a small earpiece created by none other than Hatsume and Yaoyorozu. It was specially designed for our used for this day.

"Is everyone ready?" I called out through the radio static. It took a moment but soon enough someone replied.

"Remind me Class A why must I work with this side character?" Monoma's voice cackled over the radio.

"What was that you pompous brat?" Another voice said over the frequency. It belongs to Shinketsu's Shishikura. "Your attitude is rather grating for a student of UA." I sometimes wondered if putting those two together was a good idea.

"We're fine here. Ignore this two." A new voice assured me. Shinso was calm as ever despite having to reign in the more... unpleasant bunch. I really am thankful for him.

"Mina here. Kouda and I are fine!" Ashido-san chirp excitedly.

"Tsuyu and Mongoose-chan are ready ~kero."

And one by one they replied thru the earpieces notifying that they're already...except for one.

"This is Yaoyorozu. We got a problem." That can't be good.

"Yaoyorozu what is it?" I replied over the radio.

"We need more time to set up the entrance. The traps aren't fully set yet." That was bad. Really bad.

"How much time do you need?" I asked, mind already a mile a minute thinking for some kind of distraction to delay and impede Kacchan's advances. After all we need those traps for the plan to start successfully.

"Three more." I hear her reply. I gritted my teeth the five minutes' bell had rung a good three minutes ago. Which means I need a plan to stop them for a solid minute. I had no idea how to buy that much time. Facing every one of them would be suicide. I can't delay them alone. Neither can I show our hand so early lest they realized something. I need someone to back me up and not show himself. Then I realized something.

A memory from almost a week ago. One of the many new Babies Hatsume conceived.

"I'll buy enough time." I called out before activating Full Cowl and sprinted towards the Entrance way. I barely heard her acknowledgment with the winds blowing by my ears. "Hatsume!" I called out. "Is it ready?"

There was a moment of silence. There was no reply on the other end and for a moment I thought the worst.

"Yep. This Baby is ready!" Hatsume chirp. I breath easily enough and turned to the matter at hand.

"Then can you back me up?" I asked as I saw the entrance in view.

"I'll try my best." She responded

"Then have Sekigai-san help you coordinate."

"Roger." I breathe easy as I final made the final stretch.

I began powering down Full Cowl as I neared and saw a familiar face.

"Yo Deku!" Yo Shindo waved.

"Shindo-san what are you doing here?" I asked surprised by his presence.

"I heard over the radio that there was a delay in the set up so I came here to try and help you buy time." He answered.

"You don't have to." I waved him off in a panic. "I need you and the rest to be out of sight. We can't have them know that we have some help!"

"But..."

"Please Shindo-san." I beg. "Trust me." I pleaded again looking at him in the eye. A moment later he sighed and conceded.

"Fine. But if you get in trouble I'll come running." I nodded before he began to run back and hid himself among the buildings. The moment he wouldn't be able to see me I sighed trying to compose myself as I hear the speakers announcing the Exam's is about to start in a minute.

I closed my eyes and even my breathing. Then I remembered the things Hatsume gave me. My Weapons.

I pulled a modified Sunglasses.

 _"This baby here is your HUD! Helps you keep track of everything! Just for you Boss-kun! Of course there something for your Femme Fatale." She teased. Her knowing grinned didn't help fight off the growing blush on our face. "This also has retro-active lenses for those pesky flashes that could blind you!"_

I pulled my Knife.

 _"Midoriya-kun, this knife is designed by yours truly and is made of hard plastic and lace with enough sedative and anesthesia to knock you out for a few hours with just a scratch." She informed with a wide smile. "Each of us will be equip with this knife. Of course you get more than one."_

Then I remembered something from Yaoyorozu earlier today. I unconsciously touch the Matryoshka Doll Flash Bangs and smiled.

 _"Midoriya-kun!" Yaoyorozu called out. I turned to look back at her as she approach._

"What is it Yaomomo-san?"

"Here." She handed me a handful of Yaoyorozu like dolls. I remember them back during her exam with Aizawa-sensei. "I know that this will be helpful for you."

She smiled. It was too bright that outshine the rising sun. I couldn't help but admire her.

I truly am grateful to the people around. Memories cut short as the countdown began. Eyes focus as I activated the HUD Sunglasses displaying all the information around me.

[5]

Breath in...

[4]

Breath out...

[3]

Am I ready?

[2]

Yes

[1]

I am Ready.

[Villains vs Heroes! START!]

"Countdown One Minute." I whispered and a timer appeared on the corner of the HUD. It was frozen on the minute mark. I heard the sounds of feet running. They were coming. I need to delay them. Just one minute. I only need to delay them for one minute. "Start."

They arrived. They saw me. They pause.

I smiled and waved.

Before I became a Blur once more.

-0-

I moved before anyone could react. I had to. Don't give them chance to move or else I would be the one done in, after all I'm fighting this 1 vs 78.

With the initiative seized I made to take down one of the most dangerous hero among the group. Kacchan.

15% that's the most I could draw One for All. That fifteen percent was enough to wreck a car with a single punch so I had to hold back against human opponents out of fear and safety for others. Kacchan knows this and I know that he told everyone about this but there is a difference between knowing and seeing. And right now, they are seeing me at my top for the first time.

With a flourish I brandish my knife with ease. It was currently serving as both my weapon and safety net. A safety net to allow me to used my power at its currently limit without extreme injury to my foe, it was blunted enough that it won't cut anyone too seriously but enough that I could nick them which would let the anesthetic to do its job to render them asleep, and out of the fight.

In an instant I was behind Kacchan, knife at the ready and his back expose. None of them had yet to moved. Good. And with a clean swipe he was down.

Or would have if he had not taken a step away. He was barely outside of my reach. Truly Kacchan was amazing to be able to move like that, his instincts is something I sorely lack.

I heard him growl before he turned facing me but was already too late. I was already on the move to keep my distance. And like that everything began to move.

The exchange only took 2 seconds. I had to buy 58 more.

" **DEKU!** " Kacchan roared an explosion propelling him forward. To anyone it would seem reckless, to me it was calculated. After all behind him on a follow up was Satou and Kirishima and even behind them was a jet of ice courtesy of Todoroki.

I would have made to move, key word was 'would have' if it weren't for the distinct click I heard over the radio. I couldn't help but smirk.

One For All. The Quirk to pass on stockpiled power to its next user. Power was broad description, strength, speed, agility, and many more physical aspects could be called power but it wasn't just limited to those. It also includes the mental aspects as well as the senses, Faster thought process, wisdom and knowledge are also power, keen sense was also power. Which means they are also stockpiled and passed on. Which means I hold 9 generations worth of it. It was only when I was able to used 10% that I had begun to notice this fact when I could hear whispers a good distance away when I was using Full Cowl. I also had faster thought process when I was doing of the many practical exercises. I had to asked All Might and apparently this was the case when he too unlock a certain percent of One for All. It differs from user to user while Super Strength comes first every time, the other abilities of the quirk come next depending on the user and how much he could access. Apparently I had heightened senses as well as accelerated thought process. It was only a matter of time when I gained the rest, All Might said.

But right here, right now. Those were enough. I heard the bang before Kacchan saw the flash of light and my smirk turned into a grin. I saw it in slow motion, his reaction to the flash of light as well as the near instantaneous decision to use his quirk to put some distance between him as well as shoving both Satou and Kirishima to the side leaving me to deal with the ice coming my way with ease in a single punch.

The bullet miss Kacchan but didn't miss something else. It won't miss. After all, having both Hatsume and Sekigai coordinating their quirks makes it so it is impossible to miss. A sniper rifle loaded with Smart Bullets that was the invention they came up to help suppress the heroes at long range, with Hatsume's quirk Zoom and Sekigai's Sensory it was the most effective tactic to use. Hatsume aims, Sekigai directs the bullet path.

[Police Down] The city speaker blared catching everyone's attention as a I saw a police cadet falling down, asleep. And like dominoes everything began to fall.

"Sniper!" Someone, one of the police cadets screamed in panic, a chain reaction among their ranks happened as they began to dive for cover. It proven fruitless as three more shots rang, three more fell. Kacchan scowled and made to charge only to step back as another bullet whiz pass missing him but hitting another cadet, another one down.

A few moments later the fast acting Todoroki was able to put a wall of ice but not before another person had been taken down. Six cadets down in a span of twenty seconds.

The moment the Ice wall covered them I let a small breath of relief. "Thanks you Hatsume."

"No problem Deku!" She exclaimed. "Got to say this baby here is a beauty!" I smiled before addressing the current situation.

"Yaomomo is it ready?"

"Just a bit..." I heard some rustling from the radio before something click. "There! Its ready Deku."

"Good. Clear the area Yaomomo." I said before pulling out some of the Matryoshka Dolls she had handed to me earlier. "Shindo get ready."

"Roger." I heard them before I charge head strong towards the wall. I knew well it was a trap after all it was them, I expected it. Welcomed it. Ready for it.

The moment my fist connected with the wall it exploded into shard of ice, wind pressure blowing it towards the gathered heroes and police cadets.

I saw them already prepared form my attack. I saw Iida's Engine ready fire, beside him was Tokoyami's Dark Shadow already charging, and Jirou's Ear Jack aimed at me.

What they didn't expect was the dolls I had toss the moment I broke through. And a moment later a flash of light that rivaled the sun shined.

And in that moment, in a single swipe of my knife, Two heroes fell.

[Fumikage Tokoyami Down]

[Tenya Iida Down]

The instant effect of the blade's drugs work as intended catching the unconscious form of Iida and Tokoyami before pulling out of range from the rest of the Heroes, and the trap.

"NOW!" I called out, catching the stunned heroes off guard and the ground shook with force. The earth they stood gave way in an instant, some tried to get away from the collapsing floor but was met with the side buildings exploding towards them. Trap and the only way was down.

The last thing I saw was the rage filled face of Kacchan, and heard the echoing roar as the abyss consumed them all.

I look up and saw the other people rendered unconscious from the bullets all string up with tape courtesy of Sero and his Quirk. A relief that everything went according to plan even with the slight delay. I sighed in relief as the power of One for All receded.

As I looked back down in the abyss I couldn't help but grin.

"Good Luck."

* * *

 **Status:**

 **Villain Side:**

 **Active: 22**

 **Captured: 0**

 **Hero Side:**

 **Active: 26 Heroes, 44 Police**

 **Unconscious: 2 Heroes, 6 Police**

* * *

 **EN: Welp... People will hate me for this aren't they? No omakes for this one sadly. I do have some in store sooner or later but I'll end it here.**

 **Some people asked what my Goal for this Fanfic is and to tell you the truth. I just want this Fanfic up in the TvTropes Rec Page for Hero Academia... What? Fine. Truth of the matter is that this should help people see that Villain!Deku aint the only way to go. Heck anyone of them could be come the Villain. Heck has anyone tried to used other character as a Villain or Vice Versa? I mean it would be pretty interesting to see Hero!Toga... Yes I said those words. Fight me. Even Villain!Uraraka, Just imagine death by Zero G. Also the other reason is just so I could Ship Izuku and Momo. I call it YaoRiya... maybe I should just stick to that one suggestion calling it IzuMo, or that funny one "One for Momo".**

 **This is a Challenge to all you Writers out there! Try and Do a Villain AU that isn't Deku. That is all.**

 **Also leave a review, follow and fav! Those things keep me going knowing people enjoy what I do. Even if there are some who could do this better.**

 **Next time on Class A Civil War!**

 **Hero Side: The Villain Named Anima.**

 **Thats right folks. Villain Kouda enters the fray.**


	8. Villain Side: Prelude to Anima

**AN: Its been god damn long and a road full of broken promises but here it is... Its still lives. Im still alive but most importantly this Fic still lives and breaths.**

 **More on the reason of me appearing close to 2 years after the last update will be revealed down below, dont want to bore you to death by a long Author's note.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Class A Civil War

Villain Side 7.5: Prelude to Anima

I stood still guard up as I watch the dust began to settle. I had to make sure. Make sure that everyone of them fell. I wasn't alone thankfully, Yaoyorozu was by my side ready to lend aid at a moments notice, and there was Sero and Mineta as well, both had the unconscious bodies of our classmates and the police cadets hanging safely on a line of Sero's tape.

It was a safety precaution even with the soft land they once stood, the two fallen building made of foam as well as the waiting cushion down below I couldn't guarantee their safety in their current state. After all they're paralyze as well as asleep.

As the last speck of dust settled and there was no sign of Uraraka's Zero Gravity or any form or figure emerging from the gaping hole. I finally let out a sigh of relief and allowed to slump backwards landing on my ass.

"It work." I muttered with a smile. "I couldn't believe it work."

"Yeah but that was cutting it close really." Sero said as he gathered the sleeping and eliminated students before handing them to a group of medical robots who will cart them to Recovery Girl for some healing. "We barely pulled it off."

"Sero!" Yaoyorozu exclaimed.

"What? It's true I mean if we were a minute late who knows what could actually happen." Sero reasoned "Midoriya would have been caught or eliminated. Or Worst."

"But it didn't happen." I said with confidence, turning to looked at the at Sero. He wasn't wearing his hero costume. Then again none of us are. We are villains now. No need to be flashy and colorful. Like all villains our costumes are designed to be practical and plain. Easy to blend in with the civilians without suspicion. "And let's make sure it won't happen."

"Well said Deku" Sero grinned at me before turning his attention to our shortest member. "Come on Mineta we got to finish setting up on other parts as well."

"Yeah, yeah." Mineta looked at my direction and Yaoyorozu's and in that rare moment he nodded and never once uttered a perverted joke before they left. That took me completely by surprise.

"Did Mineta... not do anything perverted?" Yaoyorozu asked beside me. Apparently I wasn't the only one that was surprised. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"His being serious right now." I said as I approach the ledge of the hole. Peering down all I could see was total darkness not even a glimpse of light or shine, even with Aoyama among them I couldn't see anything but pure black. "And we should be too."

I turned around knowing that no one would be coming through the hole anytime soon. I turned on the ear piece. "They're coming your way. I leave the rest to you. Mina. Koda."

"Roger that Boss Man." Mina's voice chirp happily through the comms. I could even imagine her smiling wildly just by the sound of it. "Leave it to Alien Queen and Taylor!"

Taylor? Alien Queen I understand but Taylor was really out on the left field. I would have questioned it but given that this was Mina I had to concede since I was sure its referring to some kind of obscure pop culture or something.

"Be careful." That all I wanted to say before cutting the comms off. They already know what to do from here.

* * *

 **AN: First of this draft has been finish almost 2 years ago before I broke my wrist that which started to spiral my life out the window.**

 **The main reason I was inactive for so long is due to certain aspects of my life A.K.A Me being in the Military dragged me back. Stuff Happened is the Long and Short of it All. Most of which happened after I got my Wrist back in working order Life threw me a Fast Ball Special and Hit me HARD. Most of the details I cant openly discuss cause well... Military. _Shurgs_.**

 **Anyway Im back and will try to update this regularly and not bore you waiting for an update.**

 **On a random note. HA! I called a Class A v Class B in a Hero vs Villain way before it became Canon! Go Me!(In a way...I guess?)**

 **Also to think this fic actually got a rec on the TvTropes Im quite overjoyed by it as well as the continues support even during my absence and this Fic laying Dormant. Rest assured I will stick to this fic to the end. And heres Hoping this actually gets a page of its own.(Fat Chance that its going to get any of it.)**

 **Anyway. Next up My Hero Acad X! Koda and Ashido vs the Heroes!**


End file.
